I Hate You Very Dearly
by xxSandystarxx
Summary: Some people believe in 'Opposites Attract'. Hermione doesn't. What happens when she's forced to live with Draco for a month after being appointed to Head girl? God, Dumbledore's experiments suck. ( 'M' to be safe )


_first harry potter fanfiction, yayy. i'll probably start off bad, as i've never written humans before. eh, there's a first time to everything. thanks for reading it._

It was a winter afternoon like any other, of course it stopped snowing, though. Hermione was sitting in the woods, reading her favorite book - well, school related book; _Mythical Creatures Uncovered_. It was a muggle book, but muggles knew things, they had crazy fantasies that somehow was true. She pointed at every word as she read it, her eyes stern.

"_'Unicorns are not tamed easily, unlike horses. They are very independent and seem to do their own thing. Again, unlike horses, they don't travel in herds, but instead, go off on their own at a certain age'_." She read, quite fascinated. She head a twig snap behind her. _Squirrel_. She thought, and moved on to Forest Elves.

"What have you got there, Mudblood?" Hermione heard a voice sneer.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed, swinging her arm behind her and punched who she knew was Draco Malfoy on his face. "Bloody hell!" He yelled, holding his nose and looking away. "Damn, Granger -" He growled, holding up his fist angrily.

She turned back to her book. "Oh," She said, not caring about his injury. "You hit me, you repair me!" He cried, still freaking out over his nose.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and pulled her wand out of her socks. She pointed it to his face. "Stand still you monkey," she muttered, and said the words clearly while waving her wand. "_Episkey._" Almost instantly, the redness of Draco's nose disappeared, to be replaced with his natural pale skin-tone.

"Right, what do you want?" She said, her face emotionless but annoyed at the same time. "Nothing," He said plainly. "But I was summoned by Dumbledore and -"

"You?" Hermione grunted, half laughing. "As if he would summon a pea-brain-"

"Shut up, Granger. As I was saying, Dumbledore summoned me but then he said he needed to see your in order to continue what he was telling me. Not sure why he would want a muggle-born for anything." Draco grumbled.

She didn't say anything, but simply sighed very deeply from her nose, very, very angrily. She wouldn't satisfy him by responding. Nope. She closed her book, and got up, making her way to Dumbledore's office, the Slytherin student behind her, feeling pleased with himself.

* * *

Both of them felt uncomfortable standing beside each other as they waited for Dumbledore to finish his work. She stood there very still but Draco seemed to have some trouble not making fun of her for a little while longer. When Hermione felt she had to say something, Dumbledore looked up from his sheet of parchment, and put his quill back into the ink bottle.

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, I am sure you're wondering why I have asked you to come to my office." He began. Thoughts rushed through Hermione's head. _Am I in trouble? Am I a teacher? Do I have to move to Slytherin now?_ She stopped thinking. Hell no, she'd never go to Slytherin if she was tied up and tortured by a feather.

She stood up straight, and smiled. "You have been monitored, and Professer Snape, McGonagall and I have decided to make you the newest Head Boy and Head Girl of Hogwarts. You will have your own study room and dormitory, Hermione, I'm sure you'll be exited for that, and of course a mini-library."

"There's a Head Boy and Girl dorm?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it was built originally as another class room, but it was over-sized and we found no use for it. Of course, two more rooms were built into it."

She tapped her foot against the ground happily. A Library! No more long walks to the school library! The dorm sounded like the frikkin' _TARDIS_. But Malfoy had a problem. "I'm not going to _live_ with her, am I?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"Yeah, I mean - staying in the dorm is optional, r-right?" Hermione asked suddenly. She had not thought about it - being exited about the study room and everything, but... did Dumbledore expect them to actually... get along?

"Of course not, well, for a month, anyway."

"WHAT?" both of them said together. "But why?" Draco groaned, stamping his feet onto the ground like a 5-year-old. Hermione rolled her eyes.

A little taken back, Dumbledore sighed. "We have to ensure that the two heads can work together, and from what I can see, you two are like North and South."

Neither of them said anything. Then just like that, they were dismissed. As they walked out of the Head Master's office, their faces were pale and confused. After what seemed like hours of walking (only a few seconds, really) Draco finally spoke.

"I call the shower from seven to seven thirty."

"Come on, now, Malfoy. He's not... seriou-."

"May we welcome, they new Head Boy and Girl, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!" Dumbledore announced. Both students stood up, hearing the loud claps. Ron - her boyfriend for a year now - clapped harder than anyone else, next to Harry.

"They will spend the next month living in their own personal dorm." The clapping died down. Ron looked from Draco to her. She looked at Draco.

"He was serious." She mouthed to him, and looked back at Ron, sitting beside him after everyone went back to their breakfast.

She sat down next to her friends and looked at them looking at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Head girl," Harry said. "Impressive."

"You're staying with _Draco_." Ron groaned. "Imagine what he'll call you! What he'll _do_ to you!"

There was a long pause between the tree of them. "Wait, wait don't imagine that." Ron said quickly.

* * *

By the time the day was over, Hermione was exhausted. She followed Ron and Harry to Gryffindor tower, where she realized she would no longer stay there.

"Apple tart..." She murmured the password half-heartedly. She didn't pack all her clothes, but definitely all her books, and climbed up more stairs trying to get to the classroo -

...

Dormitory. She burst dramatically into the large square room, throwing her suitcase on one of the chairs and face-planted her bed, groaning loudly and obnoxiously.

"Dammit, you twit, can you shut up?" She heard Draco yell from the next room. "Trying to do my homework!"

She remained silent, and groaned softer. This was the start of a horrible, horrible month.


End file.
